Halloween in Zootopia
by car213
Summary: Recently, things have not gone as nick planned but hey he cant complain when he compares his to judy's what happens when nicks nightmares come to life


"Tic Toc Tic toc" it was 1 am, I was terrified. I was hunched over hiding scared for dear life, at this moment all I could think was how the hell did I end up in this situation

Early at School

My name is Jonathan a freshman in high school currently I was waiting at the bus stop thinking of the rest of my day. Halloween night was tonight and this was the first night I was allowed to sleepover at my friend's house. Today was the day {PSH} I heard the sound of the bus pulling up distracting me from my thoughts. I walked on looking at my fellow classmates searching for my best friend. Ah, there we go oscar was waving me down I could tell that he was as excited as I was. "Yo can you believe it my parents are out of town I can't believe your parents believed you this means we can stay trick or treat tell whatever time we want. We gotta make it count man this is the last year before we become man". I laughed "dude your stupid just cause were in high school doesn't mean we are too old to trick or treat". "Whatever man im just saying" "this is gonna be sick " we talked a meaningless conversation excited over the possibilities. "I agreed tonight is gonna be sick".

At school everything was pretty normal I walked around looking for any of my friends. My school allows us around 20 minutes to talk, eat or do whatever you want before you have to show up to first period. I was walking as out of nowhere I blackout losing track of where I was. I was by the lunchroom and out of nowhere I found myself next to the walkway not thinking much of it I find Sidney chilling on her phone I quickly sat next to her on the bench beside the stairs. She startles "dude relax" she sighs. "Haven't you see what's all over Instagram and Twitter, everyone's a little creeped out" "you can't be walking up on people like that" I looked at her confused "you wouldn't by any chance be talking about the clown sightings going around". "That stuff is creepy" she exclaimed pushing her phone towards my face. I took it looking at the video she was just talking about. It was a video of a CCTV camera from a convent store it showed a clown with a red balloon just looking at the camera, it was sped up footage but he was looking at it for about 15 minutes it was time stamped to 3 am. 'What a mad lad' i thought. I handed her the phone back "you can't be serious" "all these videos are just of kids trying to be a part of something, it's just an internet fad, clearly he knew the camera was there and wanted to capture himself on it. How much you wanna bet his dad was probably the owner of the shop and wanted to be able to show his friends 'yo look im going viral' i mimicked with a dumb voice" she looked at me unsure "ya you're probably right" "just clowns give me goosebumps. I cringed "you're not the only one but this eh I've seen way worse" we both laughed and got up as we lost track of time. "Well I've only got like 5 minutes before my class starts see you later can't wait till tonight." she crossed her fingers "ya it's gonna be sick, hopefully, we don't run into any clowns" she said laughing a bit. I laughed " what are you talking about thats what im dressing up as I joked as I walked away. Not seeing her reaction but pretty much knowing it. After that everything went pretty well no teacher was bitchier than normal, no surprise quizzes nothing just a pretty solid day. 7th period was coming up which was my free period and I decided to walk into the restroom if been holding it for a while. I felt the stall suddenly feeling uneasy. 'Weird' i walked over to wash my hands as started washing my hands when I felt the need to cough I tried to hold it till I could get a towel but the urge grew stronger I coughed. Blood spewing out of my mouth. What the fuck my eyes were wide open instantly freaking me out. I felt vomit coming up and vomit I did, not the normal shit but violently chunks of congealed blood were flowing out 10 seconds had passed and it wasn't stopping. 15, 20, 30 seconds I started to gasp trying my hardest to breath feeling my body out of my control tears starting to spill I fell to the ground twitching blood slowly flowing out my mouth as I blacked out. I awoke feeling my mind jolt to a start I tried to move my body but it wouldn't respond I could only feel my fingertips I wiggled them trying my hardest to get my body to move. Out of nowhere all my moment came back i jumped out of my position looking at my surrounding my pupils dilated but coming back to normal. I Sighed, I was at the library at one of the computers working on some of my algebra homework 'you do that again I swear to god brain' i thought instantly chuckling I must be going crazy talking to my own brain. What the hell is going on


End file.
